Devices of this type or similar devices are known for example from the following documents: US 2014/0167858 A1, US 2009/0027936 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,383 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,249 A.
Laterally Diffused Metal Oxide Semiconductor (LDMOS) transistors are known, for example, from the following documents: Freescale Semiconductor, Technical Data, RF Power LDMOS Transistors, Document Number: MRFE6VP61K25H Rev. 4.1, March 2014.
It is known to use transistors, such as LDMOS transistors, to generate high frequency power, for example power that is suitable for exciting a plasma. Transistors of this type are often intended for operation in amplifier class AB. However, if the transistors are to be used for other amplifier classes, e.g., class E or class F, it is often not possible to drive the transistors fully without exceeding the specifications of the manufacturer with regard to gate voltage. However, exceeding in this way can lead to the transistors failing and/or having a shorter service life.